Unexpected Inspiration
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Daring Doo has faced deadly death traps and villains that want her dead, however she soon faces the reality most girls face, falling in love. She falls in love with one of her biggest Fans, Rainbow Blitz. Along the way, Daring Doo realizes that she would have to fight for that very love. What will this Explorer do?


**Hello there,**

 **Let's do a story on Daring Doo. Wow this might be the first story I included Daring Doo as a main character. So, let's try this out.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I don't own the rights to the Genderswap ponies. They are owned by their respective owners._

Chapter One: My Biggest Fan? More like my Biggest Crush.

"Where are we going Dashie" Rainbow Blitz, her best friend sighed in agony

Ever since he got his driver's license, Rainbow Dash has been asking her best friend Rainbow Blitz to drive her and her friends everywhere. Blitz didn't mind on this request, yet it was becoming too repetitive for him to even smile about.

"I will tell you when we get there" Rainbow Dash smiled as she had a small shopping bag in the back seat.

"Will you at least let me see what's in the bag" Rainbow Blitz attempted to grab the bag from the back.

Suddenly, a large van nearly ran them over due to Rainbow Blitz keeping his eyes off the road for just one second. Rainbow Dash hit him in his arm.

"Rainbow Blitz, keep your eyes on the road" Rainbow Dash screamed at him.

"Well, you're the one who isn't telling me where to go" Blitz glared at her. "Why is it just us then? Where are your 'friends'?"

"Well, Twilight couldn't make it because she has stomach problems. Fluttershy had to take care of the animals at the shelter. Pinkie Pie and Applejack had family commitments. Rarity is in her bedroom crying over some guy and eating a whole tub of chocolate ice cream" Rainbow Dash listed off the reason for her friends not showing up.

"I see" Rainbow Blitz nods.

"Make a right over here" Dash pointed to her right.

Doing as she commanded, Blitz turned to his right. He noticed by first glance at Rainbow Dash that she wasn't wearing any sports gear. Either they were in the bag or one of her many teammates brought it with them. The later being impossible for Rainbow Dash was known of bringing extras.

There were only two things that Rainbow Dash has claimed love over besides her friends. The first was sports, which Dash made sure he would never miss a game. Then, there was Darinig Doo related events, which he made sure he attended with her. He was much of a Daring Doo fan as Rainbow Dash was. Blitz knew all the sporting areas in this town, and the two were far from any sporting areas that Rainbow Dash wanted to go. The only place that was close to where they were at was a ballet. Not exactly the sport place for Rainbow Dash or even himself for that matter.

When Rainbow Dash told them that this was the place, Rainbow Blitz lit up like a Christmas Tree. His smile never vanished when he saw the big large sign reading Daring Doo book signing. Rainbow Dash pulled three Daring Doo books from the bag.

"You're welcome" Dash smiled looking at her best friend.

Rainbow Blitz froze as he kept staring at the sign that still reads.

Daring Doo Book signing: noon – 4 PM

Rainbow Dash chuckled seeing his grin dimmed down and faced her. "How did you know?"

"Twilight told me all about it. I figured you needed a good break from driving us all around. Besides, the third book is for her. She wanted me to have it signed in her place."

"I don't know how to repay you for this"

"Well you can start by unlocking the doors" Rainbow Dash said with her arms crossed

"Oh, yea right" He quickly exclaimed as he unlocked the doors. Rainbow Blitz kept each Daring Doo book in special cases and covered them in a protective seal. He has also had each book in the series signed by Daring Doo herself. He just needed the new book to be signed.

He just hoped that she will still be there by the time the large line would end.

"This is going to take a while" Rainbow Blitz inhaled a large amount of air seeing how large the line was.

* * *

Daring Doo saw how large the line was for the book signing. She looked at the clock seeing that it was three o'clock. "You have got to be kidding me"

She threw her head back seeing that she had to go back into the fray. Her agent, Mike came running to her. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be signing books and smiling"

"How can I smile when I just learned that my boyfriend, a man who was in love with me was in league with my worst enemy" Daring Doo complained

"Oh, stop your moaning and groaning. All my ex girlfriends were trained assassins and you don't hear me complaining about how my life is doomed to this? We all have problems. We don't get our knights in shining armor. We go through life as it is, not as what we would want it to be" Her agent said preparing her for her fans. He fixed her hat, her outfit, and made sure she could see.

"Yea, but I just want to get this done and over with. Isn't there some way to excuse my absent" Daring Doo looked at Mike

"Daring Doo, you aren't going to miss a book signing just because your boyfriend left you. If you gave me a dollar for everytime a female writer wanted to leave due to personal problems of love, i would be filthy rich. Now, get out there and sign some books. You will probably find a boyfriend or something" Her agent said as he kept rushing her to sit down.

"okay okay already" Daring Doo turned around seeing the next group of fans getting in line for her book signing.

Ever since she was little, Daring Doo always loved the sense of adventure. She didn't realize how much it would take its toll on her. So, she needed a side job in order to calm the stresses of real life. Upon taking several odd jobs, Daring Doo began to write her adventures into note books. She had accidentally sold one of her note books to a publishing company and they loved it. Daring Doo's adventure became a big success upon readers. So, that was how the Daring Doo adventure books were born. The twenty-eight year old woman looked at how smaller the line was getting, yet it seemed so large.

Like a machine, Daring Doo was typically doing the same thing she did at every other book signing: she signed her name on books, she faked a smile to hide the problems of her life, she heard what fans had to say about her. she nodded her head enjoying the compliments and constructive criticism they gave her.

She kept staring at the line and kept on writing over and over again. It was like it never ends. She would rather confront a boyfriend kissing another girl than going through a book signing session. It was cramping her fingers, all the water she drank was gone, and she was becoming tired of it all.

* * *

By the time it was over, Daring Doo couldn't wait to get out of her chair. It was three minutes until her book signing was done. She was ready to leap out of the chair. She proceeded to turn, however before she could.

"Rainbow Dash, this is so typical of you to race to the bathroom while more people kept showing up. I told you to go before we got into the line" the voice of a twenty one year old adult came walking by. Along with him was a female version of him. they either looked like twins or they were dating. Either way, Daring Doo was standing up and saw her agent giving her the _sign their books_ look.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ Daring Doo thought as she groaned upon sitting down and turned around. She faked a smile for the last three minutes she would have before she saw the two coming to the table.

"Sorry about being late. We were hoping you could sign our books" Rainbow Blitz said looking at her with his eyes to hers.

Daring Doo stopped her pen when she looked closely at Rainbow Blitz. Their eyes connect and lit some kind of spark that was difficult to understand. Daring Doo didn't understand what was going out. It was as if everything had gone silent. It was a strange feeling she never received before. It was similar to her dates and various boyfriends, yet it was a new feeling to her.

Rainbow Dash and Daring Doo's agent both looked at the couple. The agent picked up the pen and handed it to Daring Doo. The adventurious female suddenly shook her head realizing she was daydreaming. "I am sorry, who do I make this out to?"

"Rainbow Blitz, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash pointed at each book

Daring Doo had no problem signing the books for the two girls, however she took great care of slowly signing Rainbow Blitz's book. She couldn't grasp why she took extra care for an attractive guy like Rainbow Blitz.

 _Attractive?_ She thought _why would I find anyone attractive like that?_

Daring Doo saw the couple leave the book store as she took great notice of Rainbow Blitz. Sweat beat down her face, her heart had slowly beated, and she couldn't get a word out.

"Okay thank you" The agent smiled at the owner of the store. "Okay, Daring Doo. I think we are good for today. Ummm Daring Doo. Hello?"

Daring Doo realizing her agent was next to her "Oh what I am sorry, did you say something?"

Mike glared at her "Are you sure you are okay? Do you need me to call you a cab or something? I want my number one book seller to be alright"

"Yea yea, I am fine" She said before she lost visual on the rainbow colored hair male.

Daring Doo wiped the sweat from her face as this guy made her sweat more than anyone of her enemies did. He was also the first guy to ever make her heart stop in fear.

What the heck was that? Daring Doo held her hand to her chest.

* * *

"Who is he?" Rainbow Blitz crossing his arms seeing a tall gentleman who was hugging Rainbow Dash.

"Oh this is Slipper tail; he was just telling me that we had a basket ball game in one hour. Sorry if this is short notice, but we need to borrow your car" Rainbow Dash hesitated

"Okay, you two get in" Rainbow Blitz sighed as he had to take them to a game. How Rainbow Blitz became the designated driver was beyond him.

As Rainbow Blitz waited on Dash to be done with her game, he waited outside the hallways as his stomach was craving for snacks at the concession stand. He only left for a couple of minutes just to get something in his stomach. He knew Rainbow Dash would tear him apart if he even missed one second of her game.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Yearling" A voice sang slowly in the background.

Rainbow Blitz froze as he heard the name of a familiar face. There have been a select few who has deduced the identity of A.K. Yearling. A.K. Yearling was Daring Doo. Rainbow Blitz saw through the disguise as A.K. Yearling walked his path. Rainbow Blitz didn't understand why she was there.

"Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be Rainbow Blitzen?" A.K. Yearling spoke with a low voice.

Rainbow Blitz understood why the need of her lowered voice. "It's actually Rainbow Blitz….are you Daring…."

A.K. Yearling covered his mouth and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to where they could at least have some privacy.

"Yes, I am okay. Just don't shout it to the whole school. I have enough problems as it is" A.K. Yearling told him as she fixed her red glasses and her hat. She adjusted the gown she wore as she looked at Rainbow Blitz. "Oh, ummm you left this at the bookstore"

Rainbow Blitz was embarrassed when A.K. Yearling opened her right hand to reveal the wallet that had his name on it.

"I am really sorry, I thought I had this with me" Rainbow Blitz earned a touch of red upon his cheeks.

"It's okay, I tend to get scatter brained myself" A.K. Yearling smiled. She soon started to feel the strange pumping in her heart. She had done what she sent out to do, but something in her told her to stay where she was.

She kept watching him ramble on and on about some she wasn't interested in. As she tuned him out, she felt something was different about him; something that she only notices in the people that she likes. It was just like in the book store. Some thing definitely wrong with her, and it had to do with this guy. Did he put her under some kind of spell or something?

 _What a minute, this is just my fan…could I be that I actually am….Nah Daring Doo doesn't fall for people so easily._

Suddenly, A.K and Blitz heard the calls of a star athlete "Hey Rainbow Blitz, you around?"

"That must be Rainbow Dash, she must have been done with her game early" Rainbow Blitz chuckled a little.

"That must be one tough girlfriend you have there" A.K Yearling bit her lip feeling sad that he might be taken.

"Oh no no no" Blitz waved his hands in defense "Rainbow Dash isn't my girlfriend. She is my best friend"

For some reason, A.K. Yearling smiled at the thought of Rainbow Blitz being on the market. She snapped out of it seeing how much she could have been drooling over him.

She grabbed a piece of paper that nearly went away and grabbed a pencil from her pocket. After the couple of seconds of writing something down, she presented it to Rainbow Blitz.

"You seem like a nice guy, Rainbow Blitz. So, if you are ever interested or want to talk, this is the hotel I am staying at and my personal cell phone number." A.K. Yearling blushed as she twirled a piece of her hair with her pointer finger. A.K. felt like she was in High School all over again.

Rainbow Blitz looked at it and put it in his pocket. He soon received a warning glare from her. "Don't give it to anyone else or I won't forgive you. I just wanted to suggest we could go out for lunch sometime. It could be my treat depending on how things went."

Rainbow Blitz nods and gave her a hug. A.K. Yearling didn't know what to do at first. She rarely receives hugs like that. she smelt the cologne airing from his body. He went outside the door as she watched him join Rainbow Dash upon leaving the stands.

She soon made the realization clear "Oh my goodness, Daring Doo. Did you just have your location and phone number to a complete stranger? How desperate are you?"

"You should have been there Rainbow Blitz. I was shooting those baskets like crazy. I mean of course other people had their chance, but I was a pro" Rainbow Dash went on and on about the game's details after Rainbow Blitz had left.

"Yea I guess I missed a lot" Rainbow Blitz said along as he wasn't paying much attention to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, what's got your attention all of a sudden" Dash smirked as she attempted to steal the piece of paper that Blitz was hiding from her. "So, what's her name?"

"It's nothing" Blitz said as he put the note deep in his pocket.

"I bet it was a girl trying to ask you out" Rainbow Dash laughed for a couple of minutes. She knew that Rainbow Blitz was the last person anyone would expect to be dating someone.

"Oh haha, I can get a girlfriend if I wanted to. Besides, you already have admires waiting for you to tell them yes" Rainbow Blitz smirked at her

"Well….ummmm i…" Dash hesistated as she knew he was right. There were many of the sports players at their school trying to earn Rainbow Dash's heart. "The only reason I reject them is because they are not good enough for me. I want a guy that can keep up with me, not slow me down"

"OH really" Rainbow Blitz wasn't buying Rainbow Dash's reasons for getting together with someone. The only person Blitz could see Rainbow Dash going out with was a clone of herself. "Well, let's get you home before your friends freak out again"

"Yea, I will wait here and let you drive the car around" Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks.

Rainbow Blitz turned around seeing that Rainbow Dash had stopped so suddenly. "You okay?"

Rainbow Dash avoided contact with her best friend. "Yea, just get the car. I am freezing out here"

Blitz simply nodded and went off to find his car in the sea in the night sky. Rainbow Blitz felt something was bugging Rainbow Dash, yet he was so dense that he wasn't able to see the truth behind his best friend's hesitation.

Rainbow Dash stood there remembering during the end of the game when she had noticed Rainbow Blitz was missing.

Dash smiled as she had scored the winning goal. Her friends had cheered her on with the final moments of the game, yet there was one person missing. The person she wanted to impress the most. That person was her best friend, Rainbow Blitz.

"Blitz?" Dash told herself as she looked around trying to find him, yet the barrage of guys smiled at her.

"Rainbow Dash, I think we should go out sometime" Each of the guys said trying to persuade Rainbow Dash into going out with one of them.

"I am sorry you guys…But my heart belongs to someone else" Rainbow Dash told them politely. She then leaped out of the way to find that best friend of hers. She hoped to find him somewhere in the school.

Rainbow Dash eventually found him conversing with a girl, whom she did not recognize. Rainbow Dash hid away trying to deduce what the couple was saying. She had to stop Rainbow Blitz from making a fool out of himself.

"Rainbow Blitz, you around?" Dash sang as she hoped to find him someone in the darkness.

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash" Blitz said revealing himself out of the shadows "Ummm Rainbow Dash"

"Hey Dashie" Rainbow Blitz interrupted her dreamscape for a moment. Rainbow Dash saw how close he was to her. "Rainbow Blitz, personal space"

"Gees, I just wanted to say the car was ready. Come on let's go"

"Hang on, Blitz. We're still friends right?" Rainbow Dash smiled with a glimmer of hope inside her.

"Of course, we are friends" Blitz smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Oh, I see" Dash sang as her heart crumbled a little bit.

"Okay, we shall leave now"

Rainbow Dash sighed as she turned away from him, making herself comfortable as she went to sleep with her seat belt on. She sighed as she drifted to sleep with one final thought of the night.

 _We're best friends and that's all we'll ever be._

* * *

 **Ah, what a tangled web we weaved.**

 **Rainbow Dash/Rainbow Blitz/Daring Doo, i am sure someone has thought of this pairing. Would be interesting to see can create a picture of these three as a cover art.**

 **Anyways, tell me your thoughts on this story so far.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
